Overseer
Overseer is an enemy in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Appearances * Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Major Character (Antagonist) Design The Overseer is a being that looks nearly identical to Shuji Ikutsuki. However, his trench coat is deep red and he wears a pair of black shades. He has a laser gun on his hand which he uses to fire a beam that can deactivate robots by turning on their sleep buttons. Personality The Overseer is a futuristic avatar that despises all personality, going on all odds to remove all robots or intruders with personality, as it believes that personality will only bring in increased maintenance costs and will result in the wars that destroyed the movie reality that it has rebuilt. As it removes entities with personality for the reason of reducing maintenance costs, this also indicates that it might be apathetic. It is also a hypocrite, as while it actively removes anything with a personality, it has a personality of its own and can have it with no repercussion. While unlike the real Ikutsuki during his betrayal, where he is stoic and cold, he shares Ikutsuki's twisted savior complex and tendencies to make bad puns. Story ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' The Overseer is a governor of the movie reality A.I.G.I.S It has taken over a world destroyed by wars caused by people with personality, and replaced it with featureless robots that simply follow his orders. However, it is possible for a robot to obtain personality, which might cause chaos to its utopia. He is considered the "protagonist" of the movie. Just like the real Ikutsuki, he makes lame puns that the robot denizens of the movie are programmed to laugh at. After the party saves UIY-2249, a robot resembling Aigis from a group of robots who wanted to capture and initialize her, she began to mention about an Overseer whose orders are absolute and cannot be opposed. He claims that UIY-2249 needs to be initialized because of having a personality, which she agrees without a doubt until the Persona users persuaded her to not give in. Shortly after, an announcement appears and a figure resembling Shuji Ikutsuki can be seen on the TV. As S.E.E.S does not recognize the real Ikutsuki's true nature, this causes confusion between them until the other Persona users explain that the "Ikutsuki" was not the real person. The "Ikutsuki" is actually the Overseer and he demands the city's inhabitants to catch UIY-2249, which was nicknamed "Ribbon" by the party. He is also responsible for capturing the P3 hero and the real Aigis, which were left helpless as the P3 hero's Evoker was lost and picked up by the P3P heroine. They attempt to escape the Overseer's clutches only to be overwhelmed by KNS-1000 security drones due to the P3 hero not being able to summon his Persona, only to be saved by the rest of the party. The party manages to reach the Overseer and as soon as he is confronted, he unleashes a beam that seemingly cripples Ribbon and fights the party along with a KNS-1000. The party defeats him and in reality, he just put Ribbon into forced sleep. They also obtain a keycard from him that allows them to reach the depths of the Labyrinth. However, the broadcast system remains active, and calls for the capturing of "rampaging irregulars." This indicates that the Overseer was merely a puppet or avatar of a Mother Computer, the true governor of this reality. It was later revealed that the Overseer was a Cognition of Hikari's relatives who had driven her into a complete breakdown. As she wished to make a movie for her father to watch, she has to participate in film production daily and does not study much. However, her relatives came to her home when she was making the film. When they heard that she was producing films again, they appear to be in disbelief and asked her about her future occupation. She wanted to become a film director, in which the relatives considered as hopeless and just wanted her to study in a university and have a normal occupation. They wanted to talk matters with her parents to make them go stricter on her, but they cannot as her father doesn't come home early enough for them to do so and her mother is absent. When Hikari attempted to assert herself, her uncle also tried to punish her by confiscating her father's camera, but was forced to lay his hands off it. The traumatic events had led Hikari into discarding her personality by isolating herself in her own room, effectively becoming into a "normal" empty shell. The emotional abuses that happened throughout her childhood will accumulate into the final event that led to her complete breakdown. The Overseer wears the same trench coat and has the same hairstyle as Hikari's aunt, and its constant speaking of "punishing irregulars" might refer to her uncle attempting to confiscate her father's camera for her, which is the "breaking point" of the event. It took the form of Ikutsuki because of S.E.E.S' perception of non-authoritorial parental figures. Gallery Trivia * The events of this game happened before Ikutsuki's betrayal. Therefore, when S.E.E.S encounters the Overseer, they do not recognize him as the deranged person with a savior complex he actually is. * Both the Mother Computer and the Overseer share the same voice actor as the real Shuji Ikutsuki, Hideyuki Hori. Category:Persona Q2 Enemies Category:Persona Q2 Bosses Category:Persona Q2 Characters